


The Beginning

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: A Lifetime of Christmases [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part one's prompt was "pyjamas."Hope you enjoy this little series!





	The Beginning

2008

“They're absolutely ridiculous!” Louis squeaks, his voice loud and high and giggly.

Harry’s stomach hurts from his own laughter. His cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. His heart hurts from loving Louis Tomlinson.

No one’s ever looked so adorable in light-up reindeer pyjamas.

“What did I do to deserve this?” His smile betrays him, his eyes radiating pure joy.

When he can breathe again, Harry slides off Louis’ bed and moves closer, snuggling into his warm embrace. Louis’ hand moves to his curls, and Harry does something perhaps a little crazy. He kisses him.

Louis kisses him right back.


End file.
